


the morning after

by starkofstarfall



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 2x03 iconic sleepover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Giancarlo knows how to sing so we are all expecting him to sing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkofstarfall/pseuds/starkofstarfall
Summary: [2x03 morning after the sleepover] Eleonora had found herself without her keys, phone and wallet.





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is shit but I wanted to write it and i've been cooking this for days, so I thought it best to upload it before the actual scene came out. 
> 
> Also, forgive me if you find any grammatical mistakes but as I said before, english is not my native language and everyday i'm trying to improve in my skills.
> 
> See you in my next one!

Eleonora woke up early as she usually did, the rays of the sun falling on her face, and smiled happily. She had always been an early bird and since she had moved to Rome, her morning routine had followed the same steps.

She would go to the bathroom to do her necessities, then wash her face and apply some moisturizer. When finished with that, she would go make herself a cappuccino with some biscuits and fruits. After her breakfast was prepared, she would take it all to her terrace and set it there.

Her beautiful plants and flowers with the sun shining bright would make her breakfast even more enjoyable and when she finished eating the most important meal of the day, she would water them and then go dress herself.

Sometimes she would wake Filippo up, but only if he asked her to do that the night before, or he would bark at her like a ward dog when you step out of line.

So Eleonora, now fully awake, turned to the other side and almost screamed when she saw her view.

Edoardo Incanti.

In her bed, bare chested and sleeping soundly.

_The fuck is he doing here?!_

Then the events of the night before appeared on her mind and she remembered everything clearly.

She was the one on Edoardo’s bed.

_Last night Eva had taken her phone, keys and wallet when she took her coat with her, and Edo had offered his phone so she could message or call Filo. She had done both, but his brother didn’t bother to answer until much later._

_They had spent some time together while waiting, he had given her some cookies and made hot chocolate for her and when she saw the piano at his living room, she had joked about how he used it to charm girls into his bed. Edoardo had shook his head at that, smoking a cigarette with a fond look on his eyes and she had sat on the big stool and while faking some confidence, tried to play something as if she knew what she was doing._

_She had failed spectaculary and he had laughed about it._

_Eleonora had laughed too._

_His smile had been adorable, not that she would ever admit that out loud, and his laugh so contagious that she had allowed herself to open up and not restrict or be too careful with her actions._

_Surprising her, he had sat down next to her on the stool and started playing a beautiful melody. He had been so immersed while playing that she had stared at him like a fool. His face had changed completely, more soft than she had ever seen him, and his demeanor was calm and relaxed._

_“Ludovico Einaudi, my mother loved to play his compositions.” He smiled sadly, his long fingers still dancing through the keyboard, black and white keys being pressed majestically. “This piece is Le Onde, one of my mother’s favorites. She taught me how to play it.”_

_She smiled softly._

_“It’s beautiful.” The words came out, she no longer holding back her true thoughts around him. “But I don’t know much about music or playing the piano.”_

_They both laughed and he looked at her, a shy smile gracing his lips while his eyes shinned brightly._

_“Oh, everyone knows about music.” He looked so sure of what he said. “Let’s try with something simple. What about this one?”_

_The melody changed completely, no longer emotional and soft, but fast and strong. She recognized the song immediately and laughed out loud about it._

_“Pirates of the Caribbean! That’s obvious, Edo!”_

_He laughed too and raised a brow, sending her playful smile._

_“And this one?” he asked, trying not to laugh._

_The melody changed again, slow and paced, and she tried not laugh hysterically._

_“Are you for real? My heart will go on? Titanic?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_“Very romantic.” He just shrugged but then raised his brow again, now curious and even surprised. “You don’t like Titanic?”_

_“I do, but if you ask me, Jack could have fit on that door…”_

_He laughed at that, playing without stopping or missing a single note, and smiled softly. Again. That smile. The same smile he gave her at their first date, when she accepted the cookies and ate one._

_She had blushed so hard, of that she was sure._

_He had never looked more handsome to her than in that moment._

_Then the melody changed, a totally different tempo, but also as slow and paced as the other. This one was simple but powerful, a very well-known song, but then he started singing and everything became unimportant but him._

_“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.” He had an small smile gracing his lips, his eyes staring at his fingers while they slid through the keyboard. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?”_

_She could only stare at him, agape and impressed._

_His voice was sweet and rich, a bit deeper than when he talked, but still beautifully perfect in her eyes._

_Edoardo Incanti was full of surprises._

_He sang a bit more, almost all the song, but then closed his lips and kept playing it without singing. His gorgeous eyes now on her._

_“And this one? You don’t know it?”_

_She was still too surprised and almost charmed, like under a spell, than she just shook her head and coughed a bit._

_“I… I do know it. It’s a classic.” She shrugged, a bit embarrassed about what she was going to say now. “It’s just that if you expect me to sing along, your window’s pane will shatter…”_

_Eleonora had blushed while he stopped playing, his full attention on her._

_“Really?” He asked surprised, giving her a very cheeky smile. “Eleonora Francesca Sava doesn’t know how to sing?”_

_“Eleonora Francesca Sava doesn’t know how to sing, or dance, or do many things.” She shrugged and gave him a pointed look. “She is not perfect, you know?”_

_His smile was gone from his face, now completely serious._

_“Well, no one is perfect.” He brushed his fingers with hers, almost like on accident, and his voice dropped an octave. “But for me, she is perfect. A pretty amazing girl.”_

She quickly woke from her thinking and turned her head to the side, watching an sleepy Edoardo sleeping peacefully.

He looked completely different from when he was awake.

Just a boy.

A very handsome boy.

But still, just a boy.

And she had to run away from his house before he woke up and made things harder for her, because everything was so difficult right now. Silvia was so enamored with him while he seemed to, she didn’t understand why, be fixated with her.

She hated boys like him.

They were dangerous and everything with them always ended up in heartbreak.

Her heart and self-esteem had been torn to pieces by one a few years ago.

So she had to stop this.

With a heavy heat, and trying to not make any loud noises, she rose from his bed and quietly went to the leaving room. As soon as she found her shoes and had put them on, she was out of the door.

That would be the last chapter of her story with Edoardo.

[ ******* ]

Thirty minutes later, after a long walk without a single drop of caffeine on her system and enduring the cold of the morning, she had arrived to Eva’s house and was waiting for her to open the door.

Fear had briefly appeared thinking about the possibility of Eva being at someone else house, after all her parents were in Germany at some convention and she wouldn’t have had to worry about that, but when the door opened and her best friend appeared on the other side, she exhale the air she didn’t know was holding in.

“Ele?”

Her sleepy best friend was clearly confused.

“Morning, sleepyhead!“ she greeted loudly. “I’m here to collect my coat, with my phone, keys and wallet, that you took last night.”

The redhead opened her eyes like a cartoon character, she was always super expressive with her face and even almost asleep she remained the same. Eleonora couldn’t hold back the laugh from coming out of her lips.

“Shit! Fuck! I’m so sorry!”

Eva quickly embraced her and Ele laughed even more while embracing her back.

“Don’t worry! It’s okay!”

“I’m so sorry, Ele! I was so drunk and I didn’t… Ugh! Fuck!”

Eleonora took her friend by her shoulders and smiled reassuringly, she could never be mad with her friends for too long and even less if it was because of something as silly as this.

“It’s okay, I didn’t sleep in some dark alley or anything like that.” She said jokingly. “But I need someone to talk to and if you  also invited me to have breakfast with you now…”

Eva nodded vigorously while laughing a bit at what she had said, quickly going back inside to her house and ushered her in.

[ ******* ]

“Oh my god.”

They were sitting at her friends bed, each drinking a big cup of coffee while munching some biscuits and cookies, when she had dropped the bomb of what had happened the night before. She had ended explaining everything and took a sip of her coffee, waiting for a big speech or something with consistence coming from Eva’s lips.

She didn’t.

“Eleonora Francesca Sava! Oh my god!” Eva had now added her full name to the sentence. “Oh my fucking god!”

The brunette just sighed at that.

“So you like him!”

“Eva, no! I don’t like him!”

Eva smiled cheekily.

“But you slept with…”

Eleonora didn’t let her friend finish her words.

“Because I didn’t have my keys, or my wallet, or my phone! You took them!” she tried to explain. “So he offered his place to sleep and that’s what I did. That’s it!”

Eva didn’t look too convinced but just shrugged and took another sip of her cup.

“You need to talk to Silvia though.”

Eleonora closed her eyes and nodded along to what her friend had said.

“I know.”

“And if you aren’t interested in him as you said, then you need to tell him to leave you alone and that’s it.”

She was going to state that she was very much not interested in him when her phone started vibrating on her lap, screen lighting up and both girls clearly seeing the name of who was calling.

Edoardo Incanti.

She quickly ignored the call.

“Because I don’t think he knows that.”

Eleonora looked at her friend while biting her lower lip. Her heart was pounding hard on her chest and her feet tingled on her socks.

Her phone vibrated again and another income call from him.

She also ignored that one.

“Ele, he seems pretty interested in you.”

The brunette rested her coffee on the nightstand and hide her face on one of the pillows on the bed.

_Why was everything so complicate?_

Her best friend had snatched her phone from her hands and was pretty busy snooping through it. She didn’t even care about that, her mind only on two things.

Edoardo and Silvia.

“He has been calling you for the past hour! Like 6 times!”

She hadn’t looked through her phone since arriving at Eva’s house, after all she had told Filippo last night with Edo’s phone about her whereabouts and how she would go to Eva’s in the morning.

“Ele! Ele! He just texted you!”

She jumped to a sitting position and took her phone from the redhead’s hands, her phone open on the WhatsApp app and her chat with Edoardo.

**_I thought after last night we could have breakfast together and talk. But you left. I just need to know why?_ **

“Fuck!”

It seemed Edoardo’s chapter wasn’t over.


End file.
